<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Coffee by Just Another Fake Noodle (Kirby_Stilinski)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847286">Black Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Just%20Another%20Fake%20Noodle'>Just Another Fake Noodle (Kirby_Stilinski)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Winter, chile anyways so, holiday fluff, it's really cute ok, shameless fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Just%20Another%20Fake%20Noodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sykkuno's shift was close to over, and his legs were ready to give out beneath him. As he took the tray of dishes to the back, he investigated the mysterious message scribbled messily on the back of the receipt. At that moment, a hand slammed against the window to terrify Sykkuno, nearly dropping the dishes.</p><p>"Jesus-!"</p><p>"I realized I can't spell 'kitchen,' so I improvised!" Corpse shouted from outside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two posts in one day bc I don't know how else to deal with my nerves from posting for the first time in forever soooo</p><p>enjoy this, in the meantime :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sykkuno skirted around the counter when the bell at the front door rang. Their third group of the night. Sykkuno took a deep breath and put on his smile that he's practiced hundreds of times already.</p><p>"Hi, how can I help you guys tonight?" Sykkuno asked, cheery and peppy as ever. There was no use with a group like this. Nobody was paying attention to him or his face. They just wanted to place their orders and left alone to their own conversations.</p><p>"Can we, like, order?" A young woman, Sykkuno would have to guess she was somewhere in her younger-twenties. "For five. No- six. Wait-" The woman turned, placing her elbow over Sykkuno's register to recline.</p><p>"Poki's not coming," a deep voice resonated from somewhere in the group. Three men were standing there, two of which seemed like any typical sports jock, and beside them stood a man with similar height but a smaller frame. He was built, sure, but compared to the others, he seemed twig-ish. Not like Sykkuno should talk, he knew where he stood amongst the spectrum of twinks.</p><p>"Of~ course she's not," the girl drawled out as if this were an immense inconvenience. "Fine, I guess just five."</p><p>"Alright, who's first?" Sykkuno asked, his Sharpie and cup ready for the order. The girl looked at the others as if someone had their order ready since she clearly didn't. Nobody spoke up, and they instead turned their eyes to the menu. "Ugh, one sec'."</p><p>As the group decided on their individual drinks, Rae pushed through the barista's entrance, walking by with a tray of drinks. "Have fun with five," she called by. </p><p>"Can you get that couple's drinks? Over in the corner?" Sykkuno asked hurriedly, leaning backward as if Rae would hear him better that way.</p><p>"Already got 'em!" She called back, waving the receipt as she walked away. </p><p>The group was still undecided, except for the one guy that stood quietly, looking directly at Sykkuno. He had an eyepatch already behind the mask, which had a tooth design across half his face. Interesting. "Is, uh, anybody ready?" Sykkuno asked, expectantly. Four shook their heads, but the quiet guy came forward, eyes not leaving Sykkuno's. </p><p>"I know what I want," he said, standing in front of the girl who continued to stare at the menu.</p><p>"Shoot."</p><p>"I'll take a coffee." Sykkuno looked up, expecting some kind of 'jk' or 'sike' moment... but it never came. In fact, Sykkuno found the situation so awkward that he burst into a fit of giggles, his hand covering his smile even though a mask already would.</p><p>"Just coffee? Really?" Sykkuno asked, trying to maintain composure. The entire group stared at him, confusedly. </p><p>"Oh, my bad. One <em>bl</em><em>ack</em> coffee, please." Sykkuno laughed again, seeing the other man's smile break over the mask.</p><p>"I guess if you hate your life, one black coffee coming right up," Sykkuno replied. Scribbling it down, genuinely disappointed in the man's choice of drink. All this many and for what? </p><p>Sykkuno internalized his distaste while the man paid, his hands moving automatically like they have all day. "I'll take a receipt too." Sykkuno nodded, printing a receipt for him as he pulled himself to reality.</p><p>"Can I get a name for your <em>black</em> coffee?"</p><p>"Corpse." The man said, completely deadpan. Except for this time, there was no sign of amusement from anyone behind. </p><p>"C-corpse... okay." Sykkuno scribbled it down as neat as possible.</p><p>The man nodded and walked away; in the meantime, "Corpse's" friends rattled off their painstaking orders. Once he finished with the fifth, Sykkuno began to crank out the drinks. Rae came by now and then, delivering small treats from the kitchen. Nonetheless, Sykkuno persisted and felt good energy from the workflow, despite it being the end of the day. Now and then, Sykkuno would glance out at the windows as he handed off their drinks. There was a thin dusting of snow coating the sidewalks and benches outside. He couldn't imagine how cold it was outside. The cafe was busy for an evening, and the windows had a dull layer of frost and steam stemming from the corners. </p><p>"Can you go get the group of five? I need to pull out the cookies from the oven," Rae asked, reaching over the counter for her apron. Sykkuno nodded, knowing fully well that his break came after this simple task. </p><p>Approaching the group, everybody finished their drinks, except for 'Corpse,' who had just sip left. "Can I get any of these out of the way?" They all nodded unconsciously, focusing on their conversation at hand. As Sykkuno cleared the table, Corpse downed his mug and slipped a receipt into it as he handed it off. Nobody seemed to notice the action, and Corpse pretended as if nothing had happened. Sykkuno, confused by the motive, left with a tray of empty drinks. The receipt itself was for a single cup of black coffee.</p><p>But on the backside, Sykkuno noticed, was a scribble of confusing words and numbers that read:</p><p> <strike><em><strong>(619) - 43</strong></em></strike><strong> meet me @ <em>back of <strike>cich</strike> <strike>kit</strike> <strike>kitchin</strike> kitchen? k<strike>onchen lol</strike></em></strong> </p><p>The group of five shuffled out of the cafe. Sykkuno carried the drinks into the back as Rae rushed out, apron tied and her eyes looking livelier than ever. </p><p>"You had another shot of espresso, didn't you?" Sykkuno asked, carefully maneuvering with the tray of dirty dishes.</p><p>"One and a half, actually. Woo, let's go!" Rae exclaimed, clapping her hands as she snatched a pen and notepad. Sykkuno giggled as he pushed to go into the back,</p><p>Sykkuno's shift was close to over, and his legs were ready to give out beneath him. As he took the tray of dishes to the back, he investigated the mysterious message scribbled messily on the back of the receipt. At that moment, a hand slammed against a window to terrify Sykkuno, nearly dropping the dishes.</p><p>"Jesus-!"</p><p>"I realized I can't spell 'kitchen,' so I improvised!" Corpse shouted from outside, laughing.</p><p>"You can't just do that. I could have broken something-!"</p><p>"But... you didn't," Corpse tried to reason, shrugging as if unbothered by the situation or the cold. </p><p>"What do you want, dude," Sykkuno asked, a smile on his face as he tapped his foot impatiently.</p><p>"I... I think you're interesting," Corpse said. More of a mumble than anything, but Sykkuno assumed it was the barrier of a window between them.</p><p>"I took your coffee order? It wasn't mean to be-"</p><p>"T-to look at." Sykkuno could see Corpse was nervous. His feet were moving, and he kept fidgeting with some of the rings on his fingers. "Sorry, I... I don't know why I said that." </p><p>Sykkuno stifled a laugh but watched Corpse muster the courage anyway. He found it endearing, he did. </p><p>"Would you... want to grab a... <em>black</em> coffee with me sometime?"</p><p>The brief moment of silence between them forced them both to erupt into laughter. Sykkuno hid his laugh and tried to turn away, putting the dishes in the sink as he heard Corpse laugh happily outside. Approaching the window this time, Sykkuno almost wished he could take a picture. There was snow falling, quietly and slowly as it always does at night. Some stranger he'd just met was almost falling backward in laughter. Sykkuno smiled at the sight.</p><p>"Sure." The response startled both of them. Corpse walked forward, his laughs having ceased. "But your choice in coffee offends me, as a registered barista."</p><p>Corpse laughed, his eyes bright, despite the black clothes he wore to contrast. "Oh, I'm sorry - Oh, great old and wise Barista, teach me the taste buds that you choose to hide from me." Corpse curtsied for emphasis.</p><p>"Consider your taste buds rocked. I have to close up in a few, but we can hang once I'm done?" Sykkuno was hoping there would be no conflicts. He could already hear Rae once he drops the news. "<em>ooooh, Sykkuno's got a daattee."</em></p><p>"I'll start a timer then," Corpse joked. Sykkuno retreated from the window, going back to wash his dreadful chore. Looking back, he saw Corpse fist-punch the air in victory before running out of view excitedly. </p><p>As Sykkuno washed the dishes and left them to dry, Rae walked in, carrying her own tray of dishes. She eyed Sykkuno with a knowing smile. Sykkuno didn't want to say a word. He didn't want to give himself away.</p><p>"Oh, Sykkuno!" Rae called out, right before Sykkuno could escape. "I can close up tonight if you want." </p><p>Shocked, Sykkuno decides to ask further. "W-what? Why?"</p><p>Rae gives him an 'Oh Really?' look before going back to washing down a blender. "I'll only do it if you <em>promise</em>..." Rae begins, raising a gloved hand dramatically, "... to tell me all about it on our next shifts." </p><p>Sykkuno smiled, already pulling off the apron. "Deal." He thanked her one last time before grabbing his belongings and rushing out the front door.</p><p>Sitting on the bench, spinning the rings on his fingers, sat Corpse. He stood in an instant, hands falling to his sides awkwardly. "Wow, that was an hour?"</p><p>"You were going to sit on a bench in the snow for an <em>hour</em>?" Sykkuno asked incredulously. Corpse shrugged back at him. </p><p>"What can I say? I fight for what I want." Corpse smirked under his mask, and Sykkuno shook his head as he laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, might be fighting a cold later while you're at it." </p><p>Corpse held his arm for Sykkuno to take. Cautiously, he did. They walked down the sidewalk as Corpse continued, "Then let's make it worth the trouble." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey<br/>:)<br/>It's been a while<br/>Drop a Comment and Kudos if you enjoyed it :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>